Sakura Blossoms in Sand
by marise-chan
Summary: With Sand in major need of medical assistance, Konoha sends there best medic ninja, the former pupil of renown medic Tsunade, Haruno Sakura. But with Gaara, the Kazekage, at her heels, will healing be the only thing brewing in Sunagakure.GaaSaku bit SasuS
1. Mission

Sakura Blossoms in Sand

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto in any which way. Though, I do have the story line and the title.

"Sand?"

Tsunade nodded in affirmation towards her former apprentice.

The young, pink haired medic gave a small sigh, looking down in a hopeless manner.

Staring at her former pupil, Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at her, puzzlement evident on her face. In the eight years of mentoring the pink haired kunoichi, she had never seen the woman looking so miserable when given a mission. Sakura was usually so moved, and motivated to try her best, that she usually strived forward, taking any mission that happened to bounce her way. Even the more ridiculous ones were taken in stride.

"Sakura. What's wrong?" The blonde asked Sakura.

Sakura moved her green eyes to meet Tsunade's deep brown ones. She knew that she could never keep a secret from the woman. Tsunade was like a second mother to Sakura, and as the saying goes, "Mother know everything".

Lifting her head to face the Hokage, Sakura let a little smile filter onto her face before answering her.

"It's just that… I was hoping to go to Sasuke's reinstatement ceremony. He invited me himself", Sakura told Tsunade.

Tsunade felt as if she could have slapped herself at that moment. The Uchiha's reinstatement as a ninja of Konaha was a big deal. It meant that the city of leaf was willing to let a known traitor back into their ranks. That action was something scrutinized as being 'foolish', by the other village leaders, but Tsuande held on. She had seen the original team seven in the hospital; after Naruto had retrieved the now, last remaining Uchiha. She had seen the devotion and the love in Naruto and Sakura's eyes as they crowded around the grumpy missing ninja and, now thinking back, she knew that that scene was her undoing. She couldn't have the Uchiha killed. She couldn't hurt the two ninja's who had affected her life the most.

Tsunade looked towards Sakura with an apologetic gaze. Even if Sakura was no longer pinning after the Uchiha prodigy, they were still friends. Actually, they had become even closer than Naruto was to the boy. Three dango on a stick if you will. Sakura had let the Uchiha stay at her place and Naruto helped with getting him a job when Sasuke was still recovering. He later moved back into his own, Uchiha manor, when Sakura felt he was strong enough to stay on his own. Both had stuck with the named 'traitor' while he was still getting back on his feet. Each child without a family of its own had found it in each other and was as close as real blood siblings. It was amazing that they could stay good friends after all this time.

But there was Sunagakure to think about. A break out of small pox had severely weakened the nation AND during that time, an army of bandits from the desert had attacked them. They had been able to defeat the bandits, but had a major amount of causalities. They needed medical care desperately, and as an ally with the best medics, Konoha needed to help.

With a sigh, Tsunade tried to think of a way out of this predicament.

"I could send someone else if you wish?", she asked the younger woman.

Sakura's eyes seemed to intense at this statement.

"But there is no one else for this job. I am the most qualified person to help out Suna. You know that. And besides, we don't have anyone to spare. After Kabuto's final attack, we need to keep as many medics on hand as possible"

Tsunade wouldn't deny this girls argument. After Orochimaru's death, Kabuto decided to take a final strike with deadly bio-weaponry. Much of the fire country landed into disarray as the people became infected with a potent strain of influenza. Most of the top Konoha ninja's had been sent out to help repair their crumbling nation. Tsunade had kept Sakura in Konoha incase of an emergency, and now that one had arisen, Sakura was the only one left in reserve. Not only that, but Shizune was pregnant with her first child and Tsunade herself couldn't leave her country to help sand. The only option was Sakura.

"Are you Ok with going? Even if it means missing Sasuke's reinstatement".

Sakura stared at Tsunade for a good minute before answering.

"It is my duty as a ninja" and with that left Tsunade's office.


	2. Tying Loose Ends

Sakura Blossoms in Sand 

Chapter 2 Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto 

Sorry in advance to all Neji and Sasuke fans. I love Neji but he had to be a bit occ along with Sasuke to make this work.

"Knock Knock Knock"

The sound resounded through the Uchiha manor like an annoying itch.

Uchiha Sasuke, still in bed, groggily opened one of his onyx eyes.

'Damn people! Cant they let a person sleep for kami's sake'.

Slowly, he threw the covers from his body and stood from his futon. Clad only in a pair of black boxers, the heir to Uchiha shuffled out of his room.

"Knock Knock"

"Argh! Why couldn't my room be closer to the damn door- OWWW" Sasuke yelled as he rammed his shin into a low running table.

"GODFUCKIN'DAMNIT! STUPID FUCKIN' TABLE" he screamed at the inanimate incurer of his wrath. Rearing his foot back, Sasuke kicked the table for good measure only to grab the same foot in pain.

"SHITSHITSHIT! DAMN TABLE!!! KATON NO JUTSU" with that the table was no longer a threat, having been disintegrated to a pile of ash.

Still in a pissy mood, Sasuke made his way to the front door.

From behind the thin rice paper, Sakura could hear the sounds of a scuffle. Smiling knowingly, the pink haired medic waited for Sasuke to come to the door.

"Squeak".

The door slowly slide open to reveal two pinwheel red eyes. A snort resounded from the other side before the large door slide open all the way. Sakura had to stifle a giggle. There stood Sasuke, raven hair in disarray, sticking out in odd directions as if gelled into place. He wore what seemed to be his only pair of boxers (pure black); the usual pissed attitude accompanied, slumped over in a position that showed off both how annoyed he was, along with the fact that he was tired.

No matter how long Sakura knew the man, she always found his morning disposition funny. It amazed her to think about how obsessed she used to be over him.

Sakura smirked. "Sleep in again?"

Sasuke took the time to do another snort before opening the door wider for Sakura to enter.

She took the offer, stepping into his cold manor and walking straight past the Uchiha heir to the living room. She had been here so often that she knew her way around almost as if she lived in the Uchiha estate.

Sasuke stuck his head out the door to look around suspiciously before closing and locking it. He could never be too careful with the amount of enemies he had. With a final wary look at his door, Sasuke followed the path that Sakura took to the living room.

"So. What are you doing here so Early in the Morning", Sasuke asked, making sure to stress the 'early' and 'morning' parts. Sakura just turned her head to smile at the Uchiha before bypassing the living room to walk to the kitchen.

Taking out a kettle from a high cupboard, she filled it with water and placed it on the stove. Sakura then looked about the other cabinets that supposedly held some tealeaves.

'Damn it Sasuke. Why don't you ever keep you kitchen arranged. I can't find a damn thing in here unless I search for it. Kami' She froze in mid rummage.

Being a medic, Sakura could become in tuned to a persons chakra flow to tell their moods. Behind her, Sakura Felt Sasuke's aura take on an annoyed flare. She smirked.

Going back to the task at hand, Sakura found the tea she was looking for and stood up to face the annoyed Uchiha man behind her. He had followed her to the kitchen and positioned himself to lean on the doorway, a scowl on his face.

Sakura decided to lighten the mood before she answered his question.

"First off, its one in the afternoon"

Sakura paused to watch Sasuke's face take on a slight hue of pink before contenting herself to continue.

"Secondly… Cant a friend just visit another friend for kicks"

"Not many people come out to the Uchiha complex just to visit me. And you always either call before hand or come with Naruto. I repeat, why exactly are you here?"

A Playful smile was spreading across Sasuke's face as he said this. He wasn't really mad that she had come over, actually quiet happy. Ever since he had come back, and she stopped being a fan girl, he realized how enjoyable it was to spend time with her, as friends. It usually started off with some playful taunting, brought on by one and countered by the other. Then would spin into a nice conversation between old friends. She was both fiery and intelligent, a fine combination in Sasuke's mind. Plus, it just tickled him to no end about how much he could annoy the godaime's protégé.

Strangely though, there normal routine was turned off as Sakura returned to the tea that she was preparing instead of the normal wise crack. A frown appeared on the young Uchiha's face. This did not bode well.

"You want some?"

"No"

Taking her tea, Sakura walked out of the kitchen to the rumpus room to sit down, Sasuke right at her heels.

After a long sip, Sakura finally found the courage to answer Sasuke's question.

"I wont be able to attend you reinstatement ceremony"

When Sasuke didn't say anything in return, she wondered if she had spoken to quietly. Though, when his aura dropped to a miserable state, then rapidly switched to anger, she knew that he had heard.

"What do you mean you can't come? You have to!"

This was just too bizarre. Sakura had taken time off from missions, as had Naruto, for the specific purpose of attending his ceremony. Why was she suddenly backing out?

" I just received a very important mission from Tsunade-shishou. It seems that sand really needs medical ninjas and I'm the only one who can help" Sakura sadly stated.

She really felt bad for leaving him during such an important point in his life, but she was a ninja and had all the responsibilities of one.

Sasuke though, was not one to give up.

"Why… Why don't I postpone it… Until you get back?"

Sakura looked at him with a both disbelieving and angry look.

"YOU CANT DO THAT? YOU'D HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE 6 MONTHS BEFORE THE CEREMONY TOOK PLACE" Sasuke sat in shock. He'd never seen Sakura get so angry. He could see the veins starting to throb on her head as he face to a deep hue of red.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Sakura continued.

"I mean, you cant just do that for me. Konoha needs you as a ninja right now and I can't let you do something like that. If you back out, people like Hyuga Hiashi or Danzou would make sure to use this as a reason so you could never become a shinobi again. I won't allow you to postpone this just cause' IM not going to be there. Understood"

Sasuke gave a very deep sigh. Sakura had changed. She could get him to do almost anything now; mostly because of the fact that she was always right.

'How annoying' he thought bitterly.

"O...OK. Just promise to see me when you get back" He said, instantly chastising himself for sounding so weak.

Sakura must have not noticed for all she did was give him a warm smile.

"See ya"

"Are you leaving so soon"?

"Sorry. I got to pack and all. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. How about you come to dinner with Naruto and me. We'll be at Ichiraku at 5"

Sasuke gave her a small nod. "I'll be sure to come"

"Uggg" Sakura sat up from her bed, clutching her head in pain.

'Damn Naruto' she thought bitterly.

Letting go of her head, Sakura looked over at her clock to see a smear of neon red.

'Damn Hangovers'

Quickly forming some hand seals, Sakura cleared her system of the imposing alcohol.

'Ill have to thank Tsunade for teaching me that' Sakura thought idly before looked back at the clock. She had to choke down a gasp.

"7:50! SHIT"

Flinging the covers off her body, Sakura ran to her bathroom, turning the knob of the shower while ripping the clothing from her body. She jumped into the freezing water and yelped before bearing with it. She had to hurry.

Sakura arrived at the gate at 8:10.

'Damn! I was suppose to leave hours ago' Sakura lamented. Walking through the desert, midday wasn't exactly the way Sakura had planned to travel. She was now glad that she had packed as much water as she had.

'Damn Naruto! I shouldn't had let him talk me into having that sake'

As Sakura took to the road, she remembered why she was now in the predicament she was.

After Ramen, Naruto had insisted on going to the local bar. Sasuke had left a while back, claiming that he wasn't the drinking type. She had first refused, but the puppy eyes Naruto had given her wore Sakura's nerve down until she could do nothing but nod as He dragged her off.

When the heir to the Hyuga clan came into view, it was clear why Naruto had urged her to come. The Kyubi vessel had become quiet taken with the meek Hyuga Hinata over the last few years and wished to seek her at any given moment. The problem lied in her protector and cousin, Hyuga Neji.

Neji and Hinata had both become rather close since their first Chunin exam. Neji had even taken the opportunity to watch over her when her father, Hiashi, had asked him. Neji seemed to see Hinata very much like a little sister, and even if he had respect for Naruto, he still didn't like the idea of the former pupil of both renown perverts, Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya, around her at all time of the day. He even went to the point of dragging her away from said ninja.

So, after doing some conspiring of his own, Naruto decided to have Sakura distract Neji while he had some quality time with Hinata. Sakura did not like the idea.

Its not that Sakura didn't like Neji; it was more of the fact that he didn't seem to like her. While Sasuke had thawed over time, becoming bearable at most, Neji had only begun the defrosting process. He was nice to the few that he liked and ignored the rest. Simply put, a jerk in Sakura's mind. Sakura saw this plan as a disaster waiting to happen.

Naruto, though, saw it as an opportunity for Sakura to maybe find a boyfriend in the cold Hyuga. Both had never held steady relationship so it seemed plausible to him to set them up while he got time with his Hyuga. A win-win situation.

Neji left only 20 minutes after Naruto made his move, figuring the blonde haired jounin out when he realized that Hinata had disappeared. This left Sakura at the bar, depression starting to sink in. Even though she had Naruto and Sasuke, she still had no boyfriend, or any man who would try to consider her that way. As this train of though continued, Sakura found herself downing more drinks.

Now on the road, she wondered how she had gotten home. She didn't remember leaving the bar. Sakura decided not to dwell on those thoughts, placing them in the back of her mind for later.

Traveling fast, Sakura only had to run two days before the trees of the fire country began to thin and the grass lengthen as the Savannah border between fire and wind became apparent.

Looking ahead, Sakura could see the outpost tower that marked the true border. Slowing down, Sakura reached back into her backpack, wrenching her passport free from the contents of her bag. Taking no time to stop, Sakura flashed her pass to the ninja in the tower before speeding out into the desert.

An annoyed sigh escaped from between her lips. It must have been around one in the afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. This left Sakura struggling through the heated sand of the desert. As Sakura stared out into the endless sea of grainy torture, she cursed herself for being sent to Sand in the middle of summer.

With another sigh, Sakura's head fell, her chin coming to rest against her own chest. Scrunching her eyes for a brief second, Sakura opened them, looking down at her arm, the flesh starting to pink from the abusive sun. Sakura found her eyebrows furrowing at the sight. She had just applied that sun salve not over four hours ago. Sakura growled in contempt. This was the last time she would trust anyone else to make her sun protection.

Sakura trekked through the desert for another day before she finally saw the towering structure that was Sunagakure. A large natural wall of rock protected the city from harm; surrounded on one side by a vast desert.

When she became close enough to see the guard standing up on the cliffs, she took the passport from her bag. The shinobi seemed to get that she was an ally, letting her pass on through a narrow valley into the city of Sand.

Sorry that Gaara hasn't made an appearance yet but he will for sure in the next chapter.

Review if you wish


	3. The Kazekage

Sakura Blossoms in Sand 3 

Sorry for the bad grammar in the last chapter. It was one in the morning and my brain was dead. This chapter will be better.

Oh, and thanks to all reviews of the last two chapters. I totally spaced.

**Dustbunny3** – thanks. I'm always confused when it comes to quotations. Especially since every time I put them inside the quote, the computer marks them wrong. Thanks. And sorry for the bad grammar in chapter 2. Sorry if it's confusing.

**FallingDarkStar**

**Green24 – **yeah, I hate it when people don't finish their stories.

**Gin-inu**

**Kaze-RyU** – hehehe. Yeah, sasusaku aint my favorite either.

**Tataiha**

**Skylara – **yeah, there really aren't. It makes me very sad.

**Monster Envy**

**em chan**

**EnV **

moonscout11

Fiona McKinnon

kakashisninjadogs

And to the two anonymous reviewers. Thanks, though I will never know whom you are. How sad.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.  
Don't burn me if you don't like Gaara's personality. It isn't that bad. Just remember, it's been over eight years since he was the psychopathic little twelve-year-old boy, bent on the destruction of all who breathe. He still holds a little unstableness, and in my version he still has Shukaku, but was attacked by akasuki like in the manga. Keep that in mind. Now to the story.

CHAPTER 3 The Kazekage 

A smile was spread wide across Sakura's face when she had entered the shadows of the narrow passage. The temperature must have dropped at least 10 degrees from when she was in the sun.

As she walked, Sakura began to worry.

'I have not been to Suna in a long time. I hope I can find my way around' she thought warily.

"Sakura?" a female voice echoed from above.

Sakura looked up from the dark canyon to the ridge above her. There in the sunlight stood a shadow.

'I've heard that voice before'

A large gust of wind hit, blowing down into the valley. Shielding her eyes with her arms, Sakura could barley make out the shadow floating down towards her.

Turning defensive, Sakura stood still as a board. As second ticked on, the shadow slowly lit up, turning into a large fan. It slowly descended from the cliff, floating like a feather in a soft breeze. Sakura gave a smile at the fan as it gracefully fell, waiting to see the occupant.

About a foot from the ground, the fan flipped, revealing a young woman maybe a few years older then Sakura.

Her dark green eyes gleamed with relief as she smiled at the pink haired medic. Her four blond ponytails, seemingly electrified into place bounced in the dying wind as the kunoichi strapped her fan onto her back.

"Temari-chan. It been a while", Sakura said with a large smile adorning her face.

Temari smiled back, happy Konoha had sent someone that she and her siblings actually like. Someone they knew could deal with the situation.

"Well come on. You got to get to the village to help them out", Tamari said with a laugh.

Sakura followed, relieved to have someone she knew show her around.

High up, in the top most room of the Sunagakure palace, a very flustered red head sat in his squeaky swivel chair.

Because of the several disasters that had taken place, the Kazekage has had to work overtime to get it all in order.

Working for 10 day straight with no meditation time to rest was a strain Gaara hadn't experienced for a long time. His hand shook as he stared at the document in front of him, a useless paper about a pastry shortage due to not enough flour. It was a dire time of epidemics and possible war yet they wanted him to sign off on getting sweets instead of medicine or water.

He glared at the paper before moving it to his 'later' pile so he could work on the more impending issues.

Massaging a temple, Gaara turned his black ringed eyes to a small letter on his desk.

Kankuro.

Gaara felt his chest grow tight. His brother was in the hospital, and by the facts in this letter, was getting steadily worse. He was one of the first to contracted small pox and was still fighting to survive the deadly virus.

Gaara shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of that in a dire time as it was. Everyone in the village was looking to him, as he needed to put out.

Picking up a scroll, the young Kazekage continued his work.

As he worked, his mind began to wander again. This time, to the fact that the medic Konoha had sent was late. He hoped that the Hokage had sent someone who could get to Suna and not some amateur who would die in the desert. Or get attacked by bandits or…

Why was he thinking of this. He had work to do. Worrying would get the Kazekage nowhere. Yet the lack of any sort of mental rest was just as bad, wearing Gaara down.

Signing off on bills, picking missions, being the village leader, ect… all was his job. He couldn't just stop because he had no rest. He was Sabaku no Gaara. He hadn't slept for over 20 years and he has been functioning perfectly. Well… almost perfectly; if you count insanity and mass murder. Well, at the time, it seemed productive. So, what was he complaining about?

With a sigh, Gaara reached over to his extra strong cup of black coffee to keep him working. When his hand reached it, it also brushed against a large rough object.

'That's not a scroll' he thought.

Looking over, his pale aqua eyes caught the form of a cardboard box addressed to him.

Curiously, the Kazekage reached over, grabbing the box to see whom it was from. Printed in big bold letter on the top were two words.

UZUMAKI NARUTO.

Gaara let out an exasperated sigh. He did not want to know what Naruto had sent him, thinking back on the discussion they had held the last time Gaara had gone to Konoha.

"Train Train Train! Is that all you ever think about?"

Gaara growled at the blond fox before him.

Naruto was bouncing about in an annoyed manner as he talked to the red Tanuki.

Naruto pushed his face up close to the Kazekage's to accent his annoyance with the red head.

"You need a girlfriend," Naruto stated as he drew his head back to nod.

Gaara growled deep in his throat, displeasured at the Kyubi vessels comment.

"What? You've got a harem worth of fan girls in both Suna and KONOHA! Why don't you take advantage of it! I mean, ever since I found Hinata, life's been great"

"You also do train anymore" Gaara interrupted, not fond of the subject Naruto was talking about.

"What do you mean? I train at least an hour a day. AT LEAST! That just isn't my priority any more"

Gaara furrowed his brow at Naruto.

"Come on. You got to start acting like a normal guy. You don't even look at girls… or guys for that matter" a perplexed look crossed Naruto's face. "A mystery. Maybe that's why all those girls stalk you?" He said with a smile.

Gaara's glare was becoming steadily more dangerous as Naruto's rant became longer.

Gaara looked away from his blonde companion as they walked down main street Konoha. He didn't want to discuss his love life with Naruto. On second thought, he didn't want to discuss it with anybody.

Naruto brought a hand to his chin as he studied his red haired friend mope. Gaara's shoulders were slouched in a manner that might indicate his displeasure in the conversation. Naruto shrugged that thought off, thinking of what he may use to help his friend.

Gaara needed help and Naruto was determined to fix his troubled aka non-existent love life.

Gaara kept his vision to the right, looking into the shops with an uninterested stare. As they passed an intersection, a flash of pink caught the Tanuki's eyes.

The medic woman: Haruno Sakura.

She seemed to be shopping for fruit, picking out a particularly rip apple.

Gaara felt a tugged at his chest when a dark haired man took her bag as she bought the food. They walked away from the stand, smiles tugging on both their faces.

'Uchiha'

Gaara brought a hand to his chest.

'What was that? Hmm. Perhaps I am coming down with something'

Gaara wasn't allowed time to muse over these thoughts when Naruto felt like gabbing his attention.

"Ah ha. I know what to do!" the blond said in an overexcited voice, slapping his hands together as to show his accomplishment.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of the book Icha Icha Paradise?" He asked in total seriousness.

Gaara blanched.

"WHAT!"

"Icha Icha Paradise, oro-sennin wr-"

"I'm not reading that book," Gaara hissed at Naruto.

"Why? Do you even know what it's about?"

A small blushed crept onto Gaara face, though, from his angered expression, Naruto didn't catch the change.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. I don't need that smut!"

"Come on. Just read a little"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

The argument turned into a small chase, as Gaara tried to walk away from the annoying fox.

"Come on. I bet you'll like it" Naruto said, raising his eyebrows in an insinuative way.

"I have an imagination Naruto. I don't need that book" Gaara replied, instantly regretting what he had said.

A grin spread across Naruto's face as he looked expectantly at Gaara.

"Really?" He asked in a suggestively.

Gaara just kept walking, not bothering to answer Naruto's indirect meddling. "I'm going to the training fields," he stated before running off.

"Come on. You can't just leave me hanging like that," Naruto shouted at Gaara's back before running off to follow his fellow Jinchuuriki.

Gaara still stared at the box in his hands, curiosity spiked with wariness.

'Well… It can't hurt to just open it' he thought.

Gaara reached his hand up to the box, sliding it over the tape. Cautiously checking his office, he pulled the tape off.

With the tape gone he brought his hand to the flap of cardboard, slowly, ever so slowly, pulling it open.

'Just a little more. Just a li-'

"Knock Knock"

In the privacy of his office, clenching the stitch above his chest, Gaara felt his life significantly shorten.

"Gaara?"

A blond head adorned with four pigtails poked its way around the door.

With his sand, Gaara slide the box away into his desk for another day before answering his sister.

"Yes Onee-chan"

"Oh" shaking the stupid expression she was sure was on her face, Tamari opened the door in full, striding into the Kazekage's office with a pink hair woman walking in behind her.

"The medics here", She said with a smile.

Gaara's heart quickened.

'Damn! What the hell is this? I got to get myself checked out' he thought with an irritated sigh.

Temari and Sakura looked curiously at the Kazekage. Sakura tried to keep the annoyed expression off her face. 'What! Was he expecting someone else?!'

Gaara looked up, his pale green eyes meeting her own darker shade. "You should rest after that long journey. Don't want you passing out on the job"

Sakura felt her fuse shortening with every passing second. He just had to sound so emotionless didn't he? Pass out on the job!

"Temari. Will you show her to her room?" Temari nodded to her younger brother.

"Oh, and Haruno. When your rested enough, come up so I can give you your orders"

Sakura nodded before she and Temari left the office.

Gaara pulse dropped once the medic left the room.

' Damn. What the hell is wrong with me' he thought.

Turning his head back to the work at hand, Gaara felt himself having a harder time working then before.

"Kami" he whispered to himself, slapping a hand on his face before taking a huge gulp of coffee.


	4. small pox

Sakura Blossoms in sand 4 

Disclaimer – I do not own naruto

Thanks to all that reviewed 

TearsofSadness17 – yeah, my Gaara's different then the one your going to see in the beginning of the show, but the essence of it will be there. Like I said before, this is like 8 years later, so he changes, at least towards Naruto and Sakura hehehe.  
Monster Envy

Gin-inu

deaths little angle

shadowhawk00

FallingDarkStar

kakashisninjadogs

Skylara

EnV – HAHAHAHA. Hehehe. Ah. Yeah, he's so depraved. That's where Sakura comes in.(evil snickers)

Kurenai Chinoumi

moonscout11

Gozarunoda

beadlety – well. From the places that I did research on, it said that small pox is a virus. Even the Center for Disease Control and Prevention states it as a virus. Maybe you could tell me where you got your information so I can see into this more.

kamilog

The Maiden of Light

GaaraSakura Luvers 4Evah

Dustbunny3 – yeah, I think its messed. Oh well. Ill try to be better.

Midnightfoxkaori

ying yang dragons

MyLittleCougarPaws

inuyashaHELP

LoRmiXx – thanks a lot. I didn't realize it was that good.

* * *

**To the ficcie  
**

Sakura and Temari stepped out of the Kazekage's office, both perplexed by what had just happened.

"You'll be staying a few floors down", Temari nearly whispered and she walked off in a daze.

Sakura noticed the blonde disposition almost immediately. The pink haired medic ran up beside the woman and looked into her face. A small fake smile was trying to stretch itself on Temari's lips but the sadness in her eyes was overwhelming.

"Temari-chan? What's the matter?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

Temari seemed to shake off her daze when Sakura spoke, looking back at the younger woman with a wide smile.

"Nothing. What would you think is wrong?" she asked in mock playfulness.

Sakura wasn't convinced.

"Temari-chan?" she asked again.

The blonde looked back over at Sakura. Sakura wasn't the type to give up. She was a medic trained under Tsunade and a friend of Naruto: A trio of stubbornness.

The two Kunoichi reached the stairs and Temari began her decent, Sakura in tow. A sterile silence had swept over the two of them, like the plague that had infected the city. Sakura twirled a strand of her pink locks as she looked at Temari's back. 'What is she hiding?'

Temari sighed, 'I might as well tell her'

"Well. I was just surprised that Gaara let you rest"

Sakura looked curiously at Temari.

"What do you mean?"

Temari looked away. "It just that… Kankuro… he's still in the hospital"

Sakura gasped, "W..w..what?"

"He was one of the first to catch small pox and now he might die"

Temari kept her face away from Sakura, but the pain had been building up. She needed an outlet. One of her brother may die and she could do nothing about it. She was the oldest. She was supposed to take care of them. But now, she could nothing while her younger brother wasted away.

A tear slide down the normally composed Kunoichi's face, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the ground in front of her. Overwhelming emotion shook her sturdy frame as the tears slide down.

"Temari" was the small comforting voice Temari heard before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Come on. Lets get inside"

Temari struggled with a nod before being pulled into Sakura's guest room.

--------

In the Kazekage's office, Gaara was sitting hunched over behind his desk. With two hands, the red head messaged his temple's as to rid a headache.

'Why is this happening?' Gaara thought as he remembered the way he seemed to not function when Sakura walked into the room.

Growling to himself, the Kazekage went back to work. His hand brushed against the rough material of an envelope. Looking down, Gaara felt his throat go dry.

"Kankuro"

Flinging himself over his desk, Gaara pressed a large red button on his intercom.

"Sally?"

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" answered a young woman's voice from the speaker.

"Has my sister left yet?"

"No sir"

Pausing for a brief second, he added, "If you see her, could you ask her to go to guest room 694"

"Yes sir"

"Thank You"

Clicking the speaker off, Gaara rushed out of his office and down the hall. Sliding around the corner and into the stairwell, Gaara jumped off the railings as to quicken his decent to the next level.

Gaara speed-walked down the hall to room 694, Haruno's guest room. Gaara knocked on the door.

No answer.

Gaara knocked again, just a bit harder

No answer.

"Haruno!" He yelled at the door as he waited for the pink haired leaf Nin to answer, yet non-came.

As Gaara was about to rip the door out as to get in he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Whipping around, Gaara came face to face with none other than his sister, her dark green eyes looking questioningly at him.

"Gaara?"

"Where's Haruno?" Gaara grunted out.

"huh?

"Where is Haruno Sakura?" Gaara gritted out, his patience wearing thin.

Temari looked sheepishly at her brother. "Well… I sort of… told her about Kankuro and she ran off to the hospital."

Temari waited to hear her brother yell at her about not listening to orders but instead heard a sigh. Looking into her brother's opaque eyes, Temari saw relief reflected in them

"Good… good" Gaara responded in an almost whisper before turning to face back towards his office. His brother was in safe hands and that was all that mattered. Looking up, Gaara found himself faced with the perplexed looks of a few chunins and some of his advisors.

Straightening his robes, the Kazekage strutted forth with confidence and a mean glare, dispelling whatever negative thoughts of him had been wavering in that hallway.

Temari looked at her little brothers back with a small smile, happy with the knowledge that without a doubt, he did care.

----------

Sakura sped through the Suna streets.

Looking up at the sun, still high in the sky, Sakura surmised that it must have been around one in the afternoon. Looking away from the sky, she could make out the tall sandy structure that was the Suna hospital.

As she walked, Sakura noticed how bare the streets were. From her previous visits, Sakura had learned that the people of Suna usually had a break from noon to two. It was when the sun was at its highest and the day at its hottest. The merchants would pack up and the people would usually go inside for lunch and a nap.

Looking back up at the sky, Sakura could feel the sweat collecting on her forehead.

She made it to the hospital in a few minutes and gladly walked through the large double doors into a nice air-conditioned building.

The medic-in-training behind the desk smiled as she saw Sakura rush her way up.

"Haruno-san. I'm glad to see you," said the auburn haired woman with a tired smile.

"Oh. Hello Yukimura-san"

"You go right in. Ill page Dr. Frun for you"

"Thanks. Oh. And do you know where Kankuro-sama is?"

"Yes. Just let me check"

Twirling her chair around, Yukimura opened a large cabinet. After rummaging for a few moments, she turned back around with a large manila folder.

Opening it, the medic scanned over the contents for a few moments before finding what she was looking for. A frown found its way onto her face.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in a concerned manner.

"Hmm. I'm afraid Kankuro-sama is in emergency room five. Seems that he isn't doing to well"

Handing Sakura the file, Yukimura turned towards the paging system as to get the doctor. Sakura took this as a dismissal as she walked around the desk and towards the main workings of the hospital.

"Wait a second Haruno-san"

Sakura turned around to find Yukimura running towards her.

"Sorry. I'm so forgetful. You'll have to put on some protective gear. The virus is something passed on from contact so you should put something on too reduce the risk of you catching the disease"

Sakura nodded and followed Yukimura over to her desk. There, the auburn haired woman pulled out a large white coat, gloves, mask, and boots for Sakura to wear. It seemed they were pulling out all the stops on this one.

When Sakura was done getting dress, Yukimura was back at her desk talking to a tall, sliver haired man in a white medic coat.

As Sakura walked up to them, both stopped talking to watch her.

"Haruno-san. This is Dr. Frun. He is our best medic. He will fill you in on the situation here, OK"

Sakura nodded at Yukimura before she and Frun walked off.

Taking a good look at the medic, Sakura found that he too was dressed fully in protective gear. The only thing she could see was his silver hair and one golden eye. His bangs were pulled over his left eyes, hiding it from the rest of the world.

As both medics walked, Frun began to talk.

"So let me fill you in. So far, about 50 percent of Suna shinobi and 10 percent of the citizens have been infective with smallpox. The first case started on Monday, four weeks ago.

"From what we have been able to gather, it's a virus, so no cure. The only thing we can do is try and formulate a vaccine for the rest of the population so as to stop this from happening again.

"There are a few forms this virus comes in also. The first, major one is more severe, while the minor one is, well, minor.

"From what we can tell, it has a pretty big incubation period, maybe a week or two.

"Next, comes the fever in the more common versions. Usually it ranges from 101 degrees to 104-degree fever. This happens to every patient. Then comes the small stuff that differentiates. Ill name them in order of often occurrence.

"There can be Headaches, Chills, Backaches, Vomiting, Diarrhea, Delirium, Abdominal Pain, and Convulsions.

"All this stuff happens in the beginning stages. During the next stage the fever goes down quite a bit. Next comes the visible lesion. These first form on the tongue and in the mouth. There's about a 24-hour period before the rash forms on the skin. The rash appears as macules, usually on the face"

Sakura nodded, though the quirk of her eyebrow showed a bit of confusion. '_Err. Macules?'_

Dr. Frun noticed. "A macule or macula is a discolored spot or area on the skin that is not elevated above the surface"

Sakura nodded.

"Ok. In the next stage, the macules become raise papules. A Papule is a small, solid, usually inflammatory elevation of the skin that does not contain pus. Ok then. After that the papules then fill with puss. First starting transparent, but then becoming a milky white.

"Then the fever raises again, and the disease end with the scabbing period. The patient is contagious until the last scab falls off. Any questions?"

"No… I think I got it"

"Ok then, time for the harder stuff. Now then, there are a few different occurrences of small pox that we have seen. There are the raised postulates, the flat, and the hemorrhagic. The flat and hemorrhagic we have had no survivors so far. I hear that you were interested in Kankuro-sama's condition"

Sakura nodded, slightly fearful.

Frun just shook his head.

"Unfortunately, he contracted flat small pox. He has survived the longest but we aren't sure if he's going to make it"

Sakura looked at Frun, horrified by what he had said.

"But that's why you were brought in. Hopefully you teaching's from the godaime will help in keeping Kankuro-sama alive"

Sakura nodded, a bit overwhelmed with the responsibility placed on her shoulders by Suna.

Frun stopped in front of a pair of doors at the end of the hallway.

"This is where the epidemic starts. All patients infected with small pox have been placed on the other side of these doors so to protect the rest of our patients. Are you ready to enter?"

"Yes" Sakura nodded. Time to put her medic skills to work and show why she is called the best medic, already passing Tsunade.

With a nod, Frun opened the door, leading Sakura into the small pox part of the hospital.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. I had this finished for like 5 days but I felt like adding more. I decided to just put this out because it seemed to end where a chapter should end.

Also. Does anyone beta good. I feel like I should get someone to beta my work but I don't know anyone. Thanks.

-Marise signing out.


	5. Kankuro and flashbacks

Sakura Blossoms in Sand 5

LostsoulofRegret/TearsofSadness17 – thanks a lot.

Shawn-chan

shadowhawk00

Ox King – I learned that in school but totally forgot. Thanks.

EnV

Statik

Monster Envy – thanks.

SweetAssassin

kakashisninjadogs

Kenya

ShadowDragonWings

Ali-Baba123

Denisen

Sabaku-No-Ardent

m2m231

Healing

Dr.Frun looked to Sakura with a deadly serious expression. "Are you ready?"

Nodding her head, Sakura prepared herself for what to come. With an affirmative nod to Sakura, Dr.Frun opened the hospital doors. Quickly stepping through, Frun turned, holding the door open for Sakura.

Sakura walked through, but was immediately hit by a horrendous odor. She raised her hand to her face, only to be stopped by the mask she wore. Absently noting how pungent the odor must have been to seep through the mask, Sakura continued forward into the hospital.

Following Dr.Frun, Sakura walked past a few doors, the moaning of the dying raising in volume the further she walked through. It was an experience Sakura had never encountered, in that hall. Diseases this bad had never been encountered in the Konaha hospital since she started working there.

It was the feeling of defeat that rung through the halls. It stung at her sides as she teetered on into the white walls of hell.

Turning right, Sakura started to feel it. The dwindling chakra, the moaning, the smell; it was as if she herself were spiraling down.

'NO', she mentally berated herself. This was not about her. This was about them, the people who needed her. There was no time for her to fall into the melodrama that her life had just climbed out of. It was time to take action and hope she can do an awesome job for Suna.

With the newfound spirit of a medic, Sakura continued her way until they reach emergency room number 5; Kankuro's room. Opening the door, Sakura filed in, scared for what sight she may behold.

As she opened her eyes, Sakura felt her stomach turn. There lied a man on the bed. His brown red hair was damp from sweat as he attempted to toss in the bed. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain. His skin held almost indents from the flat pox. Hooked up to an IV, Kankuro look very helpless. His face, cleared of makeup, was instead covered in the sickening sight of the darkening -almost charring- of his skin caused by the virus.

Sakura had only seen him once without his makeup, in a similar position. But last time was due to a poison she could easily decipher. Now it was a virus she knew little about, and the helplessness from past scars tried to force themselves upon her; but inner Sakura wouldn't let them. She needed to help the man before her no matter what.

She had saved his life before and she was going to do it again.

"The virus seems to be destroying him from the inside out", Dr. Frun said, pulling Sakura from her inner squabbles.

"So, instead of forming on the outside, all the postulates are forming under the skin, so you can not see them well" Sakura whispered back.

"Like I said before. No one has yet to survive this version of Small Pox. Kankuro-sama has lasted the longest. Two weeks. Hopefully, the scabbing stage will occur soon. That will be a pretty good sign that he will survive"

"So. How exactly does this disease kill its victims" Sakura asked.

"Well… we really don't know. There have been people who have just stopped breathing, infected by bacteria's like pneumonia, or a heart attack, shock; there really are a lot of ways victims have died. From what we can tell, its mostly because their immune system goes down so low that their bodies become very vulnerable"

"What happens to the chakra levels?" Sakura asked as she circled the bed, scanning Kankuro.

Looking into his chakra system, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Looks like you've found it out. This is also one of the reasons we believe so many people have died."

He paused.

"Their chakra levels become so low, that if the levels were to drop any more, they would die"

Sakura felt herself begin to shake. This was… was… terrible.

Calming herself, Sakura took up the role as top medic. "Every patient infected is hook up to antibiotics right"

"Well…"

"RIGHT!"

"We didn't think that everyone would need one-"

Sakura turned away from the doctor. She needed to find someone more competent that this.

"Not everyone is in such a critical condition as Kankuro-sama, Sakura" Frun ended.

Stopping in mid step, Sakura tried to take a deep breathe. "Dr. Frun. If everyone infected with smallpox has their chakra levels dropped to this low, do you know what could happen? On second thought, do you know what chakra is?!"

Dr. Frun frown at Sakura, a bit peeved at her assault at his intelligence. From what he heard, she was supposed to be a lot nicer than this.

"Well yes. Chakra is the energy that flows within every living being. There is body and spiritual forms of the chakra, and when put together medics like us, or ninja's can perform amazing tasks-"

Cutting Dr. Frun off, Sakura asked another question. "And what happens when you lose all of your chakra?"

"It can result in severe and sometime irreversible chakra damage"

"Yes. And what does that usually lead to?"

Dr. Frun gulped. "Death", he nearly whispered.

"Exactly. But you're wrong about you description of chakra. Chakra isn't just some energy that flows within your body to be called when using ninja skills. It's a life force that no human could survive without.

"Dr. Frun. Chakra is a vital part of every living being. Not only that, but it is the driving force of immunity. It keeps all those little cells that stop bacteria from multiplying in your body. It is a major protector against all terrible diseases that could infect your body, a fighting force that naturally protects it from all invading microorganisms that could cause harm.

"If the Chakra level of every patient has gotten even close to as low as Kankuro-san over there, and not every one of them is being fed some antibiotics, then you negligence might just have kill half of your patients. Pneumonia, bronchitis, hell, even the common cold could kill them off. If you don't hurry and hook up those patients that need antibiotics right now, I WILL have you removed from this hospital"

Dr. Frun stared in wide-eyed shock at the pinked haired woman in front of her. She had certainly gained the Godaime's temper when dealing with others irresponsibility, and Dr, Frun found himself fleeing down the hall, frantically searching for a nurse to help him fix the problem.

Back in emergency room five, Sakura leaned against the wall as she evened her breathing. It had been a while since she had given someone such a heated, tongue lashing for his or her incompetence.

If she remembered correctly, it was when Sasuke had returned two years ago, carried into the city on the back of Naruto himself. Bloody and mangled after the intense final battle with his brother, the Uchiha needed to be treated immediately if he were to survive.

Unfortunately, one of the medics wouldn't have it. The woman at the desk told Naruto that she couldn't even let Sasuke into the building because of his status of missing Nin, and instead told him to wait outside for a team of ANBU to come and pick Sasuke up; but if Naruto wished, he could go right ahead and get himself healed after his long mission.

To say that Naruto was furious was an understatement. Sakura could not recall a time he had used such language when describing any woman, but he surly wouldn't stand for this "desk girl" and her stubbornness.

Sakura personally had not been on the scene. It had been her day off and she was training in a more remote portion of the forest so not to be disturbed. From what she heard, Naruto had torn up quite a bit of the hospital, flipping tables and throwing chair's as he stormed from the building.

For good measure, and with the kyubi so close beneath the surface in his emotive state, Naruto had even torn a lamp post from in front of the hospital, letting it fall where it may while he ran off to find Sakura.

With one chakra tail sprouting from him in rage, Naruto ran to the forest, hoping to find his pink haired friend. It didn't take him very long to find her, using his enhanced senses gained from the kyubi's power. With her direction set in his mind, Naruto had burned a trail in the forest his whole way there.

Sakura only had a seconds warning from the massive burst of chakra before Naruto was upon her, four tails swinging violently behind him as he attempted to catch his breath.

Sakura's first thought was of Naruto, who, having sprouted his fourth tail, was not able to properly hold all of the fox demons power. His skin was lacerating on its own as the chakra boiling beneath the surface, was coming out like bursting lava bubbles from a volcano.

As she ran towards the raging blonde, Sakura could already see a pool of blood forming at his feet.

"NARUTO!" was the word that brought the blonde back into the realm of the civilized. Realizing that he had found his best friend and medic, the orange glow of demon chakra fell from Naruto as he gave Sakura a smile.

Stumbling forward, Naruto made sure to keep his "package" safe.

"Sakura" Naruto had weakly cried out before collapsing on the ground. When Sakura ran up to Naruto, kneeling before him as she tried to heal him, it only took a few sweeps of his body to find out that Naruto wasn't the only one in need of help.

Still lying on the blondes back was a man Sakura had just about given up for dead. His raven hair blew softly in the dying heat of the forest fire extinguishing around them.

Sakura's felt her heart clench. "Sasuke"

When she heard him groan in pain, Sakura realized what she had to do. She was a medic and a medic must protect and heal their team.

On her own, Sakura mended their cuts the damage done to their chakra systems, thanks to overuse of chakra based attacks.

Then, with strength gained from the teachings of the Godaime herself, Sakura carried her former teammates back to Konoha.

When she arrived at the hospital, it looked as if war had broken out once again in Fire country. Only one of the two front doors of the hospital could be found, and it was barely hanging onto its hinges.

The lawn in the front had been completely torn up and a lamppost was mysteriously missing, only a hole in the ground where it once was.

Inside, Sakura found a mess of people. The Konoha police, witnesses, medics, and two squads of ANBU all were milling around desk of the hospital.

When Sakura tried pressed through the group of people so to get her friends to an emergency room, she was assaulted by the shrill scream of the desk girl, Yaminto. "Oh MY GOD! It's them. Uchiha Sasuke and the monster who destroyed this hospital!"

All eyes turned to Sakura, who immediately felt like sinking into some far off corner. That was until she saw the ANBU walking her way, handcuffs in hand.

"Wait a second. What do you think your doing" Sakura asked as the captain started to reach for Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sakura… but we must take these two into custody-"

"No way! These two are severely injured and must be brought to a room in this hospital before they die"

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I am the head medic of this facility and I have all the authority to heal these two before you take them away. If you wish to have them, you will have to wait until they at least regain consciousness. But if you cant wait, go have a meeting with the Hokage to get a warrant to take them!"

Turning her back on the ANBU Sakura stalked down the hall, the boys of team seven on her shoulders as she carried them to the emergency room.

As she walked, Yaminto ran in front of her.

"Haruno-sama! What do you think you are doing? Uchiha is a missing Nin. We can't heal him here!"

And Sakura blew up.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a former Konoha shinobi WHO has had man search parties over the year, sent out to retrieve him from the clutches of Orochimaru. That missions, to bring him back, NOT kill him, has been held up since the day he left. There has been no change so obviously; he is not supposed to die because he holds some importance to Konohagakure.

"Now if you do not wish to get removed from your hospital position, then I hope you do step aside"

And Yaminto left. She never was a hard worker, now that Sakura thought about it. She was always loitering around or flirting with patients. She didn't even file correctly for gods sake. It was probable for the better that she left the hospital.

Thinking back, Sakura found herself smiling at the memory of when Sasuke and Naruto came to. Naruto had told her the whole story of how he found Sasuke dying on an open field when Naruto had been coming back from a mission from mist. When Yaminto came into the story, he couldn't help but curse at how she wouldn't let them in. Sasuke stayed quiet as he listened.

Later, Tsunade had come in, yelling at Sakura for verbally assaulting both the ANBU and a fellow medic, but the smile on the old woman's lips let Sakura know that Tsunade wasn't truly as mad as she let on.

Coming back from her stroll down memory lane, Sakura turned to look at Kankuro once again. She sat on the seat next to his bed for the next twenty minutes; mentally noting on the way his chakra system flowed under the virus.

Finally, a nurse came in to get Sakura. Sakura could see the girl's blonde hair from beneath a protective cap.

"Haruno-san. Can you step outside?"

Sakura nodded, taking one last glance at Kankuro before walking out.

In the hall, the nurse instantly began to talk.

"Haruno-san. Did you get anything from your observations of Kankuro-sama?"

"Yes. But I think I am going to need a lot more information before I can help anyone"

The nurse nodded. "Well. While you're here, do you think you can look up on our other patients that have not been infected? We haven't had much time other than to set bones and wrap up wounds for those hurt during the battle"

"Ok. But, could you get all the information gather so far on smallpox sent to my room at the Kazekage's tower"

The Nurse did another nod before taking off down the hall. Sakura followed her, stopping at a 'disinfecting' station.

Once outside the double doors to the 'other' half of the hospital, Sakura felt her spirits raise a little. With a bittersweet smile, Sakura walked to the front desk.

"Hello Yukimura-san. I was wondering if you could get me some patients to heal, not from the virus infected portion," Sakura corrected herself.

"Um. Sure. But first, I think you should take a shower, just to be safe"

"Of course"

Sterilizing herself for work was a lot harder then anticipated, for the clothes she had been wearing were to be dipped into boiling water to kill the virus. They gave her some clean, non-infected clothes when she finished her, "full body scrub". Coming out, Sakura had to admit to herself that her skin now melded in with her hair, glowing neon pink after that sterilizing process.

Walking back to the desk, Yukimura-san gave Sakura the files to one of the battle wards. Climbing the stairs, Sakura felt the tension of the hospital start to smooth out.

Walking into ward 3, Sakura found the room lit up by five round windows. About ten men were lying in beds, smiles on their faces as they joked around.

Walking up to the first bed, the one with the worst injuries of them all, she found a ninja who had broken his right arm in two places and his right femur is three. He had short brown hair that held an unkempt look to it and two glowing blue eyes. His filed said his name was Wantanabe Akira. Sakura smiled as the man's face lit up.

"Why hello there miss. How do we gain the privilege to have such a beauty walk into our room?"

'Woots' could be heard from the other roommates. '_Is this a hospital or a prison?'_ inner sakura commented.

"Well. I happen to be your medic for today. I am planning on healing you fellas' up" Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

"You're a medic. Who would of thought? Beauty, brain and skill"

Sakura smiled as she started to heal his leg, listening to the man's rambling.

For the rest of the day, Sakura healed all the ninja's in that ward. It may have started out a bit weird but Sakura had found out a lot about them in that short amount of time. It seemed that this was an older group of ninjas with one 25 year old –Akira- and the rest were in there forties.

They had a lot of stories to tell her, seemingly friendly with a "perty young thing" in their mists.

Sakura actually found herself enjoying their company as she worked, something that actually didn't happen as often as you would think.

As Sakura finished, getting ready to walk out, She heard Akira yell, "Hey! When I get out, we should have lunch together Sakura-san"

Sakura just shook her head as she walked out.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Neither" she answer, smiling as she heard his sour shouting from behind.

'Well. That was actually pretty enjoyable' Sakura thought with a smile as she walked out of the hospital doors, into the night.


	6. When we first met

Sakura Blossoms in Sand 6

I would like to thank all of my readers and add a double thanks to those who reviewed.

_**Also, This chapter really does dive off in another direction than the manga does, just to let you know, so I do really change what happened after Gaara's rescue. **_

**Sorry if Gaara is a bit OOC in this chapter. I really don't want him to be, because I love psycho Gaara but he keeps on changing on me, the sand bastard. **

Ali-Baba123

LostsoulofRegret

StarlitBaby

Shadow of Archon I – thanks a lot for telling me about the misspelled name.

Shadows Desire

Kenya

Denisen

SweetAssassin

shadowhawk00

Katterree Fengari – Yeah, Thanks. I don't really have great grammar skills.

ShadowDragonWings

Gozarunoda – Your welcome. **Does Bow**. Writing surely relieves the stress of finals for me. Hehe. Now where is that cookie? -?

Beadlety – its ok. It must have been really late at night, but this makes me feel a lot better. You had me double guessing myself for a while there. I actually went to like three web sites just to check how accurate my information was.

InuNekoMikoGodess16

m2m231

inuyashaHELP

hot-ninja-babe

kakashisninjadogs

Kyo-my-LoveOnyxTearsTenshi-of-the-moon

Sabaku-No-Ardent

Roxstar12

BadBoysMistress

SuChAbAKa

Dagger-TheShadowChick

hot-ninja-babeConfuzzled239VIII

---------

When Sakura finally walked out of the hospital, after a day of healing, she found that the sun had already set. Looking up to the stars, Sakura could tell that is must have been about eleven at night from the placement of the full moon high in the sky.

Walking out into the village, Sakura found herself feeling a slight bit fearful from the deathly quite atmosphere surrounding her. The street lamps were dull, and spaced out so there were always long shadowy areas before the light of the next one would brighten the street.

It was as if the city of Suna died at night. Not that she could blame them. Sunagakure really was a tough environment to live in.

It only rained an average of two inches a year, something Sakura found quite amazing. How they could ever survive on just that much still eluded her.

But it wasn't just that Suna was extremely dry that caused for its rough atmosphere. The temperature in the day ranged from ninety to one hundred and twenty degrees on average while the nights would plummet down into the teens.

Subconsciously grabbing her white medic coat, Sakura pulled the thin material tight over her body, hoping to warm herself up just a little bit more. Scurrying down the dusty road, Sakura looked up, seeing the Kazekage's tower in the distance. With a smile, she continued on.

Sakura hadn't moved five feet when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up on end.

"Your out awfully late", growled a deep voice into her ear, its hot breathe misting out into view.

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled, jumping forward, away from her offender. Reaching for a kunai hidden on her thigh, Sakura twisted around to see the face of the creep behind her. Only, when she saw who it was, did Sakura relax; recognition kicking into her adrenaline induced mind.

Black trench coat draped over his form, standing completely relaxed with his hands in his pockets was Gaara, his usual mask gone, instead replaced with a small smirk.

'Does he have to look so damn smug about himself', inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura pulled herself together, straitening herself out while giving Gaara the best death glare she could muster. From the raise of his lips, her attempts of intimidating him were only thought of as amusement.

Too bad it was Gaara, or she would have been able to let out some steam by smacking him upside the head.

Instead, she stalked up to him, dealing with her problems by hissing out, "Don't sneak up on me!"

Gaara's smirk only widened at her, a sort of predatory glow appearing in his eyes as he drifted past the kunoichi, sauntering his way towards _his_ tower.

'What is up with him? He acted so normal this morning!' Sakura wondered, loudly, in her mind before chasing after the red head.

Catching up to him, Sakura found his face devoid of any emotion, his mask set back into place. They walked in complete silence, save for the rustle of sand beneath their feet.

Sakura wasn't the type who liked silence, and so she decided to liven up the little walk.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it Gaara-san. I do believe that the last I saw of you, save this morning, was one year ago...?"

The red head, staring straight ahead, barley nodded his head; showing that he was listening.

'Jeez. He just goes from one side of the emotion scale to the other'.

With a frown, Sakura sighed, letting her mind drift away from the main street of Suna to memory lane.

It had truly been a long time since they had seen each other. Gaara's last visit to Konoha had been a short one and Sakura, being the workaholic she is, never had a chance to see him. It had made her a bit sad to tell the truth.

Sure, when she first met Gaara, he was a psychopathic twelve-year-old with a thirst for her teammates blood, but he had changed after his battle with Naruto.

She was able to realize this after she had been put on the mission to rescue him from the clutches of the Akatsuki. They were fifteen and two years had surly changed them all.

When she arrived at Suna, hearing of Kankuro's ailment from Sasori's poison, Sakura was caught off guard by the shinobi of sand. Sakura had heard of Gaara abusive past through Naruto, and knowing that, had maybe, even a little, made her understand the silent insomniac. As she looked around at the ninjas and citizens of the village of Sand, all Sakura saw was both the sadness, and undying loyalty they all held for him. It was amazing and Sakura found herself absently wondering what had called for the transformation, and more importantly, how all this trust had affected Gaara himself.

When Gaara was finally found, his corpse was all that was left. Sakura felt her chest tighten as she looked over at Naruto, crying over the loss of a dear friend, one of his important people. That was when Chiyo-baa-sama spoke up. Meeting up with the Naruto had change the old lady, as she decided, for once, to help her village instead of leaving it in fates hands. She gave life to Gaara, bringing him back for the good of the future of her village. Naruto had that affect on people; the affect to turn their hearts back to the path of the light, to the path of a good ninja and better friend.

Brought back to the living, Gaara found himself in the presence of the many people who cared for him. The Suna shinobi who trusted him with their lives, his siblings, the Konoha ninja's from his youth, and Naruto all watched and celebrated, for the first time, as he got up onto his feet. Even with Chiyo, dead from giving her life to save Gaara, Sakura felt her heart warm and the look of devotion and relief that washed over everyone's faces. She especially watched Gaara, as the undertones of happiness found its way into his eyes.

Still weak, Gaara had to be carried back to Suna. Kankuro gladly took up that duty, throwing his little brother over his shoulder while he led the little entourage of Suna shinobi back to the village. Gaara might not have been happy, glowering the whole way back, but they did make good time.

Returned to Suna, Gaara was immediately taken to the hospital. The citizens of Suna lined the streets as they let their leader through, making sure that he got the attention he needed as fast as he could. Gaara on the other hand was not very happy.

Once in the confines of his own room, Gaara attempted a drastic escape, planning on going straight back to work. It took Sakura's strength, Kankuro's knowledge of his little bro, and Naruto's stamina to keep him in bed.

That was when Sakura decided to appoint herself the duty of bringing Gaara the vitamins he was to take for the next few weeks. His condition after being brought back was less than desirable. He needed a lot of nutrition and rest to get back to full health. But then again, he had died.

The Konoha ninja's had been planning to leave right away, but because of Gaara's stubborn nature, Sakura felt that she should stay to make sure he followed his medication correctly. It seemed that he was just as much of a hard head as Naruto was and Sakura had the feeling that none of the Suna medics would know how to handle their hotheaded leader.

When Sakura informed the others of her decision, Naruto decided that he would stay with her while the others left. They needed to inform Tsunade of the current status of Sand, and really, the others weren't needed now that Gaara was back, safe in his hometown.

Sakura was happy that Naruto had decided to stay. She had found out just how much he meant to her when he left to train with Jiraiya for two years. Now that he was back, Sakura was determined to get to know him, the way she had refused to years before.

With smiles on their faces, Sakura and Naruto waved to their comrades as they left back to leaf. The rest of the day was spent in a sort of festival as everyone in Suna celebrated the return of their Kazekage and mourned the loss of an elder.

It was late when Sakura found her way to Gaara's room. Most of the other patients had already gone to sleep and the hospital was much more quiet than she ever thought a hospital could be. Sakura had almost open the door when she heard two familiar voices on the other side

"What's wrong? Really?" Sakura heard the concerned whisper of Naruto from the other side.

Sakura realized that maybe they were having a deep conversation and she shouldn't interrupted, but the curiosity of her massive mind left her body standing rigid in front of the door.

A murmur came from the other side, distorted by the thick sandy walls. Patience not being one of her virtues, Sakura quietly opened the door, just a bit, so she could peek in.

Inside, bathed in the moonlight, Sakura found Gaara and Naruto, the two, allied Jinchuuriki. Naruto was sitting cross-legged at the foot of Gaara's hospital bed, staring at his friend in a sort of wonder, as if waiting for him to elaborate on whatever was said earlier.

Gaara was sitting at the head of the bed, only half under the white linen sheets as he rested his back against the wall. Wearing a black shirt, which was given to him only after he threatening some of the staff trying to fit him into their hospital 'gowns', Gaara sat with his head facing away from Naruto. He held a very somber expression, staring out the window into the large harvest moon hanging perfectly in his vision. The dark circles around his eyes looked even bigger in the dark as two aqua orbs pierced the black of the night.

Opening his mouth, Gaara paused for a second before answering Naruto's intense gaze.

"What I mean is that I feel as if I had failed Suna somehow".

Sakura's eyes widen as she stared at the red head in front of her. His expression had become almost painful as he said this, slowly turning to look into the sapphire eyes of his fellow sacrifice.

Naruto seemed to be fighting between sadness and anger as he stared at Gaara. Clutching at the material of his orange pants, Naruto looked as if he was trying exceptionally hard to keep his voice at a minimum.

"What do you mean? You saved Suna at the cost of your own life. That is exactly what a leader is supposed to do. They are supposed to protect the people who believe in them at all costs!"

Gaara's gruff voice cut in, an anger replacing the former sadness as he stared down the fox. "NOT if dying could lead total chaos! Naruto… You live in such a simple world. Do you even realize what could happen if something like this ever happened again. DO you realize the politics behind this all?

"I am not as strong as I thought I was. Suna was nearly destroyed because of me, if you don't recall. The Akatsuki was after ME so they tried to take down MY city. Maybe if I was stronger, I could have stopped them. But in the end, they were still able to win. Some of my best guards were killed because of ME, just because those Akatsuki bastards wanted ME.

"I mean… I may be popular among my people, but the hierarchy still hates my guts. It was just like Chiyo-sama when you first met her. I was still the… the… MONSTER they had created years ago. In their eyes, I have not changed at all. The only one who believes in me is Baki and he has barely any power so what does it matter.

"If the elders get a hold of this information, they will use it against me, and guess what? They could even get me kicked out of my position as Kazekage. Sure I'd be pissed, but do you know what could happen. My country could go to civil war! I either have people who support me a lot or hate me even more. If I would to be booted out, there is no telling what they would do to each other. Bloodshed on the streets and murders in the home is what would happen. My entire nation could crumble just because of one mistake. Just think of that. I could be the cause of my country's demise.

"But Naruto. I don't want that to happen. But what can I do. I Fucked Up. But not only that! What if this happens again? What if someone as strong as those Akatsuki members attacks the city? I mean the ones who attacked aren't nearly as strong as say, Itachi or Kisame. It is possible that I won't be able to protect my people. What can I do? Am I really leader mater- SMACK!"

Sakura felt her eyes widen once again, aghast at what she just saw. Gaara was sprawled out on the ground in a daze, a large red mark forming on his cheek. Above him stood Naruto, huffing and puffing as he tried to calm down.

"SHUT UP GAARA! JUST SHUT UP" Naruto yelled at his friend, the fire burning behind his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! ONE MISTAKE AND YOUR IN A TIFFY FIT! YOU ARE A GREAT LEADER AND EVEN IF THOSE ELDER BASTARDS TRY AND BOOT YOU OUT OF OFFICE, KONOHA WILL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! AND YOU ARE NO WIMP! SURE ONE DUDE BEAT YA, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE HE HAD THE PERFECT WAY TO GET TO YOU, BUT GUESS WHAT, NOT MANY PEOPLE CAN MAKE BOMBS TO DECIMATE A CITY. HELL, I BET KONOHA WOULD BE GONE IF THEY TRIED TO ATTACK IT. YOU SAVED YOUR CITY THE WAY NOBODY ELSE COULD, AND GUESS WHAT, IF THAT MAKES YOU WEAK, THAN I'M WEAK WITH YA! And I don't say that often!"

Naruto stood, his shoulders hunched over as he tried to calm down once again. Gaara was just gazing up at him, caught between emotions.

With a final sigh, Naruto reached down towards his sandy friend. "Sorry dude… you are just thinking to much into this, yah know. You have nothing to feel sorry for. And if it's strength you're worried about, then I will personally train with you. Just, pull it together. It's a bit creepy seeing you act this way", Naruto ended with a lopsided smile.

Reaching up, Gaara took Naruto's hand, a tiny smile finding its way onto his face as Naruto hoisted him up.

It was then that fate decided to hand Sakura a bad card. Getting so into what was going on before her, Sakura didn't realize she was leaning in until her balance failed her. Falling through the door, Gaara's medication flew out of her hands and she collided face first with the cold, cement ground.

SMACK

"Urg…" Sakura groaned, scrunching her face up in pain.

"Sakura-chan?" was the sound that brought her back awareness.

Springing up, Sakura looked into the faces of two powerful teenage boys. Naruto was obviously confused as he furrowed his brows, willing the workings of his brain to start. Gaara on the other hand, was glaring profusely at Sakura, suspicion evident in his flaring aura.

"Sakura-chan… are you ok?" Naruto finally asked, coming forward to help his shaking pink haired friend.

"Eh. Yeah. I just… fell. Sorry… these new heels Tsunade bought me you know… I still have to get used to them", Sakura tried, but lying was never her strong suit. Even as she tried to look as innocent as possible, Sakura felt sweat forming on her brow as she held her breathe.

Even though Naruto would probable understand her spying, Gaara was still a mystery to Sakura. She felt the need watch him a bit more, to understand him if you will, before she would loosen up. No faults were allowed in Sakura's analytical mind.

"Yeah. I can imagine. I still don't know how you were able to fight in those things though. I probable would have fallen on my face within the first few seconds", Naruto laughed, believing in Sakura. Letting the breath she had been holding out, Sakura suddenly felt the beginnings of guilt forming at the line of her stomach.

Trying to spread a smile across her face, Sakura dusted herself off.

"Yeah. It took me awhile too. But I think I'm getting pretty good at keeping my balance" Sakura said as her inner self sunk deeper into the grave she was digging herself.

"So… why are you here Sakura-chan?" Naruto finally asked with a wide smile.

"I was here to give Gaara his medication". Never let it be known that a Haruno cracked under pressure.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. Heheh. I better leave you two to business. I do need to get some rest", Naruto laughed as he jumped off the bed.

Naruto then turned towards his red haired friend. "Now. Don't give Sakura-chan any trouble. You don't want to do that", Naruto advised with a taunting voice as he waggled hi index finger. Walking to the exit, Naruto stopped in the doorway. With his back turned, Naruto's voice rose up to his two friends.

"And remember Gaara. Sakura-chan still isn't to friendly to guy's getting fresh with her", and the blonde sprinted off, just dodging the blow aimed for his head. Running down the halls, Naruto fled from the hospital, a silly grin plastered on his face.

Back in the room, Sakura stood with her hand clenched into fists, trying her hardest to calm down while the vein in her head slowly stopped throbbing.

"Well? Didn't you come here for something?" Sakura heard Gaara's irritated voice rise up from behind her. Turning around, Sakura faked the hospital smile as she looked at the growling redhead.

With Naruto gone, Gaara had returned to his old, miserable self. No… he looked even pissier than before.

'Maybe I shouldn't have spied', Sakura regretted as she walked towards his bed.

"And take off that silly smile!"

Sakura felt herself twitch at his words. Her face fell into a slight frown. 'Jeez. Grouchy much!' Sakura heard her inner self commented as she glared in Gaara's direction. Good thing Sakura could leave her frustrations inside or Gaara might have become even more agitated.

With only slight scowl showing on her face, Sakura walked up right to Gaara's bed… only to realize that she didn't know where his medication had gone. A twitch found its way onto one of her pink eyebrow as Sakura wondered where his meds had disappeared too.

"Err…"

Oh yeah. It went flying from her hands when she fell. Sakura sighed. Today just wasn't her day, was it.

Turning her head left and right, Sakura begun to search out, around the room, trying to think of where they might have landed.

"What are you doing?" Came the Kazekage's condescending voice from behind. Sakura's head poked up from where she had been craning her neck to look around.

"Well… I am looking for you medication. Why?" She answered, trying her best not too sound stupid but feeling as though she was failing miserable.

A snort was heard from behind, obviously made by Gaara himself. It was that noise that seemed to trigger Sakura. Because seriously, did he have to be so rude to her while she was trying to HELP HIM! Sakura turned around, ready to say something rude back to the fuming redhead, only to be stopped dead in her tracks.

Gaara sat with his right hand upturned, and as fate would have it, there in his hand was his medication.

Sakura stumbled over herself, caught off guard.

Looking up into Gaara's face, Sakura said the first thing that came to mind. "Where did you find it?"

A frown found its way onto Gaara's face as he stared down the kunoichi. Sakura didn't budge, a sort of stubbornness coming out as she waited for Gaara's answer. With a sigh, the red head decided to humor her, if you will.

"It flew into my face when you fell through the door", Gaara deadpanned. Sakura felt a blush forming on her face from the comment of her most recent humiliation.

"Oh…"

"Yes. You should really be more careful when walking about", Gaara commented; yet the look in his eyes were anything like the caring words he spoke. Anger and suspicion flowed through those aqua depths as he dared her to speak the truth.

With a deadly glare pointed her way, Sakura almost didn't want to go through with her task. 'Almost' being the key word. With defiance rising in her inner psyche, Sakura strode forth with the utter confidence that had made her famous in Konoha. Brushing off Gaara's coldness, Sakura nimbly took the medication from his hand, a sort of malevolent smirk forming on her face.

Sakura could feel Gaara's shock, even if it didn't show on his face, as she walked about him, profession shining out as she worked in her true calling. Healing.

As she walked out the hospital doors, later that night, her guilt surrounded her. It was almost shameful, the way she had acted towards the Kazekage.

He had every right to be mad at her, for spying on a personal conversation and then lying about it. Oh did Sakura feel ever so terrible, but as Naruto's happy form came bounding towards her, she knew that she couldn't tell him the truth. He trusted her and she didn't wish to shatter it with the small lye that was starting to grow.

And it continued like that, for the next few days. Sakura continued to tend to Gaara as her guilt grew, and Gaara continued his glares and small taunts.

It wasn't until a week had past since the initial accident that Sakura fell. She had come to the hospital, once again to make Gaara take his pills.

As she walked, Sakura noticed something peculiar. Gaara was not in his bed. He was standing by the window, fully clothed, seemingly ready to leave.

"What do you think your doing?" Sakura asked, rather peeved by his stubbornness.

With a pointed glare, the Sand Kazekage answer her the bluntest that seemed possible.

"I'm leaving."

"Yeah right. Why do you think you can?"

"Look at my chart?"

With a perplexed look, Sakura walked over to Gaara's bed and the little medical chart hanging from it. Picking it up, Sakura scanned over its contents before coming to the information she needed.

Two fine, pink eyebrows rose from their place as Sakura stared dumfounded by the information before her.

'Because of good behavior, fast healing, and apparent self sufficiency, Sabaku No Gaara, the Kazekage of Sand, is to be let out a week in advance. His…' Sakura didn't even bother to read the rest of it as she stared at the Kazekage.

"What! They can't let you out. You never took your medication when I asked you to! I had to force it down your throat. What are they thinking"!

"Well obviously they have more faith in me than you do." Insinuations. Sakura tried to ignore it.

"Well you never give me any reason to!"

"Why?"

"I already said that you never-"

"That's not it."

"Yes it is!"

"Why don't you just say it already!"

"I don't have anything to say!"

"Yes you do. You don't trust me the same reason the high counsel doesn't trust me! And you know what I mean!" Gaara cut Sakura off. She knew what he wanted her to say. She wouldn't say it. It wasn't true.

Looking into the face of her very angry patient, Sakura could see that she was getting nowhere. His chakra was swirling around him erratically as his anger grew. Aqua eyes bore down on her as he tried to dominate this conversation.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Sakura relaxed herself, the way her teacher had taught. Opening up two emerald eyes, Sakura looked back up to the Kazekage, Gaara.

"Gaara" she said slowly, trying to get his attention in a calmer fashion. "I didn't mean to spy on you and Naruto that day". A Slightly shocked look filtered across Gaara's face but Sakura continued. "It… was an accident. I was merely trying to get you your medication that day, but heard you and Naruto conversing, so I decided to let you talk.

I know that I should have just left until later, but when I heard the subject of your conversation, I was stuck. I mean, you had done so much for Suna and yet you still blamed yourself. It just didn't make sense.

I had been noticing the differences around here, once I had arrived. How almost everyone trusted you, wanted you as their leader. It was a fascinating sight. I became so curious about you. The only thing I know about you is what Naruto had told me and when I came to Suna, I guess that I just wanted to learn more.

I am very sorry to have intruded upon you. Very sorry", Sakura finished, bowing her head both in respect and in shame.

She heard nothing. Sakura felt Gaara start to move away from her and she felt her heart crack. 'Stupid, stupid Sakura. Of course he wouldn't forgive you. If you were him, you probable wouldn't have forgave yourself. Ah. Why do I always get myself dragged into these things!'

As Sakura berated herself, she failed to notice that Gaara had stopped at the door.

"Thank you Sakura"

Sakura snapped her head up but it was too late. The mysterious red head was already disappearing into a whirlwind of Sand.

"Were here", growled a deep voice.

Startled from her reveries, Sakura looked up into the face of an annoyed looking red head. Looking around, Sakura found herself in front of her guest room door.

"Oh" was the only response Sakura could put forth.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow morning for a full report on the antidote. Come to my office and 10 sharp and don't be late" and with that, the Kazakage turned on his heels, disappearing into another whirl of sand.

'He does that a lot' Sakura mused to herself before opening the door to her quarters.

Stepping through Sakura closed the door before falling to her bed with a large sigh.

* * *

Whoa that took my along time to finish. This was like the flashback that would never end. Sorry to everyone who was waiting for this. I just have a terrible problem with writers block.

Ill try and update as soon as I can (Which might not be as soon as it should. Sorry again)


End file.
